rvbfandomcom-20200213-history
John Elizabeth Andersmith
Lieutenant John Elizabeth Andersmith, or simply referred to as Smith, is a New Republic rebel soldier of Caboose's blue team squad. A disciplined and blindingly loyal recruit, Smith serves as a main supporting character in Season 12. Role in Plot Training with the Reds and Blues Smith is first seen in Oh Captains, My Captains, where he and his squadmates, commanded by Caboose, take involvement in a New Republic training exercise. Unfortunately, the exercise goes haywire due to Caboose, Simmons, and Grif's poor leadership. In Teaming with Problems, Smith is chosen to be apart of Caboose, Simmons, Grif, and Tucker's rescue team, along with Jensen, Bitters, and Palomo. As he introduces himself, Smith reveals he believes that Caboose is a extremely wise and great leader, shocking the others. During several training exercises, the group attempt to capture Felix and record their attempts. Unfortunately, other Republic soldiers, and even the recruits, view the footage and laugh at the squad's constant mess-ups. Shortly after, Smith and the other Rebel soldiers discover a message from the Red and Blue captains, detailing their departure. After being informed of their supposed deaths, Smith is shown mourning their loss with Jensen, Palomo, and Bitters. Because of the "loss", Kimball leads the rebels to Armonia for one final confrontation with the Feds. Learning the Truth As the rebels arrive at the capital, Smith leads Bitters, Jensen, and Palomo deeper into the city, and inspires them to fight for their captains. Unfortunately, the New Republic army are sealed inside the city and become surrounded by Doyle and the Federal Army. As the two armies engage each other, Smith and his teammates fend off several Feds, when suddenly a video recording of Felix confessing the Space Pirates' involvement in the war plays throughout various television screens in the city. This causes a cease fire between the Feds and Rebels, who finally learn the truth about the civil war's escalation. After the Feds and rebels form a truce, they pick up the Reds and Blues and regroup at the New Republic HQ. There, the recruits thank their captains for rescuing them, in which Smith proudly announces his full name: John Elizabeth Andersmith. Personality While still intelligent and disciplined, Smith is shown to be a fiercely loyal individual, specifically to both his Captain and the New Republic. He is loyal to the point that he misinterprets whatever Caboose says to be ingenious. His blind loyalty somewhat mirrors Caboose's loyalty to Church. He is also shown to be very caring to others, giving Jensen a hug after being informed of the Reds' and Blues' supposed deaths. During the New Republic's infiltration of Armonia, Smith takes a somewhat leadership position of his partners and encourages them to fight for their captains and to stay focused. Trivia *Smith states he has served the New Republic for many years in Teaming with Problems, implying he's one of the more older members of the faction. *By coincidence, Smith's last name is Andersmith, a reference to the fake blue soldier that Epsilon made up in Season 9. **Interestingly enough, Andersmith is a real, yet very rare last name that means "born leader", which is similar to Smith taking a leadership position during the battle of Armonia. Category:Characters Category:New Republic